Piloto destino final
alex entra no avião ale; ai que dia bonito e tranquilo tenho certeza que vou me divertir muito nessas feriaqs de verão . tody; ei alex sentese aqui, alex; a aquele é o tody meu melhor amigo. tody; e então oque esqpera dessa viagem ? alex; estou um pouco preocupado. tody; porque é sua primeira vez em um avião? alex sim, tody; fique tranquilo não vai acontecer nada de mais. alex; então você ja voou de avião antes. tody; não(alex faz um cara estranha)alex: então porque esta falando como se ja estivesse voado tody: porque eu sou mais velho(alex: você é mais novo do que eu . tody; mais finja que sou mais velho entendeu toddy rir)ele da uma pancada forte no alex e joga longe0 alex volta e diz idiota. parte piloto co piloto; mais um dia de trabalho não é meu velho piloto piloto; pois é, nada como um gole antes da decolagem co piloto; já vai beber? piloto; calma, não tem alco, é so gasolina pura, faz bem para o figado. piloto olha com uma cara estranha. piloto; atenção passageiros aparte os cintos que esse busão quero dizer esse avião vai partir( o avião parti no meio) piloto; agora que o avião ja partiu vamos taxiar, uma pessoa esta na fila do taxi e chama taxi, e o avião para e piloto diz, esta indo para onde para o aeroporto? entra ai . parte sonho o avião começa a decola co piloto; é melhor não foça os motores desse avião, ele é bem antigo piloto; que bobagem, aonde é que você apredeu a pilotar na escola de pilotos para mocinhas. se estav com medo pode se juntar as aeromoças ai atras, (o avião começa a decolar)piloto; ta vendo cop? esse avião aguenta tudo derrepente o avião cai aos pedaçõs alex acorda; caranba esse avião vai cair( todos gritam) não é serio? carteiro: ei idiota não fique ai falando essas verdades. alex; não é mentira eu estou falando serio esse avião vai cair. todos falam boo carteiro; se você falar isso mais uma vez eu te arrebento a cara. o piloto aparece; e segura o carteiro (ei acalmese, eu sou o piloto e posso lhe dizer com absoluta certeza que esse avião não vai cair alex; mas se voce é o piloto e esta aqui quem esta pilotando o avião ? piloto; é o copiloto co piloto: eu não eu estou tomando um sorvete aliatorio aqui musica de supense) alex; então o avião vai cair? co piloto; claro que não eu deixei no piloto aotomatico(piloto automatico era só um abo de vassoura enbaixo do manche. alex; piloto automatico parece mais um cabo de vassoura em cima de um tijolo segurando o mach. eu vou enbora daqui esse avição vai explodir. carteiro, cale a boca(eles começam a brigar e o piloto diz; vocês estão espulso do avião fora do avião carteiro; esta satisfeito agora nos colocaram para fora alex; voc~e vai me agradecer por isso carteiro; agradecer por que, por ter perdido minhas ferias professor. olha eu sou o professor, e pesso calma para os dois brincalhão; claro professor agora teremos muito tempo, já que não temos mais vou kristal; poderia ser pior. e se o alex estiver certo alex; é e se eu estiver certo carter; e se não estiver certo, eu vou lhe cobiir de porrada professor; perai assim também não , não devemos recorrer a violencia. homen; ola gentoiu senhor gostaria de comprar catalogos de viagem? professor: cale a boca e de o fora, ele chuta o cara kristal; ( aonde fica aquele papo de não devemos recorrer a violencia. hipocrita. brincalhão; lá se vai o avião e nos ficamos aqui alex; vocês vão me agradecer carteiro eu não te devo nada seu bobão, eles começam a brigar professor; se vocês vão usar só os punhos pode parar agora se decidirem usar armas de fogo ou armas branca ai eu deixo continuar o avião cai e explode partes.(todos assutão0 policia investigação olá sou o policial não te interresa e esse é o meu parceiro não é da sua conta, vimos investigar o acidente de avião alex; então eu sou o alex. policial; e quem te perguntou seu nome policial; cade o meu cafe parceiro(aqui esta ele pega toma um pouco e coloca na cabeça alex; nossa grande piada essa sua hein seu policial, nossa hilariante. policial; pelo menos eu estou tentando fazer esse desenho ficar engraçado. professor; eu sou professor e se voces me soltarem eu te darei uma merreca policial; perai, você esta molhando a minha mão,(professor; sim ele estava mesmo policial; por favor pare com isso, escuta aqui eu não vou aceitar suborno entendeu professor; ha , então deixa eu pegar meu dinheiro de volta. policial; não o dinheiro deixa ai, se deu ja ta dado. kristal; ei a sua camisa não era de outra cor, policial; é mesmo, a camisa voltou normal, é que o desenhista coloriu de outra cor. policial; olha vocês podem ir, carteiro; mas você nem xegou a nos entrevistar policial: você são personagems principais? então ja sabe a resposta. vou ficar de olho em vocês e se fizer algo errado vou pehar vocês, agora vão estão livres como um passaro preso em uma gaiola. final para casa kristal; esta chovendo alex, quer que eu te leve para casa alex; não , eu vou sozinho, escute porque você saiu do avião , kristal; eu acreditei em vocÊ alex; porque nos nem somos amigos kristal; eu apenas senti que deveria ir, talvez a algo que nos atraia alex; talvez seja esse ima que estou segurando e a sua roupa que é feita de ferro. ale; tenho que ir ser humano do sexo feminino de cabelo vermelho. professor atack alex; não consigo entender oque aconteceu, tantas pessoas feridas, e elas poderiam ter morrido se eu não tivesse havisado. mas porque eu tive aquela premonição, oque é essa sensação , droga vai acontecer de novo. mais quem, droga aquele papeu caiu no ventilador, oque esta escrito aqui, professor? droga tenho que avisalo. kristal; alex oque foi alex; escutem eu tenho uma teoria que a morte esta brava com a gente ela prentendia nos matar naquele avvião mas por algum motivo minha premonição estragou seus planos, brincalhão que bobagem cara, alex; ecuta temos que achar o professor, ele é o proximo kristal alié a casa dele, vamos salvalo, a casa explode, kristal; esqueça quem é o proximo alex; não espere vamos atras dele, eles acham o professor deitado. professor; pesoal, eu queria dizer uma coisa, cuidado cuidado com ela, com ela. alex; professor , professor não se vá não s vá professdor; mas alex eu não vou a lugar nenhum eu estou morto. no carro do carteiro alex; escuta carteiro você tem que me ouvi, nos temos que nos juntar e ficarmos em algum lugar que não tenha ameaça, nada que possa nos matar carteiro; é assim que você planeja lutar contra morte? oque há com você? alex; você não entende isso é perigoso carteiro; eu não vou ficar acuado esperando a morte eu vou atras dela, porque minha vida não esta na suas mães e nem na da morte, eu decido meus proprio futuro 9carteiro acelera, alex; oque esta fazendo? não faça isso? brincalhão; ai caranba eu devia\ ter me divertido mais, o carro quase bate e carteiro coloca sua mão para cima brincalhão tenta inpedir mais carteiro bate na mão dele. o carro quase bate e um caminhão mais devia e aterrissa bem em ciam dos trilhos do trem. carteiro; esta vendo, alex eudisse nada aconteceu não é a minha hora alex; que sensação é essa, droga vamos sair daqui carteiro; calma o perigo ja passou, o carro não liga mas oque é isso alex;o trem esta vindo droga, alex e os outros saimem pela janela. alex; carteiro seu panaca venha carteiro; eu não consigo estou preso, o carro esta a ponto de ser destroçãdo então o carro passa por masi eles consegue sair. brincallhao; ta vendo estamos salvos a sua vez de enfrentar a morte acabou, agora de quem é a vez? o trem passa e joga um pedaço do carro que corta a cabeça do brincallao. final. alex; falhamos, kristal; não foi culpa sua alex; então foi de quem, eu nem consigo salvar meus amigos um cara aliatorio aparece de cabeça para baixo e diz; isso deve ser uma decepção. alex; caia fora alex chuta o cara.